<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shot Requests by TealHorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661154">One Shot Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealHorse/pseuds/TealHorse'>TealHorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 shades of Grey's Anatomy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:04:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealHorse/pseuds/TealHorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series for requests for one shots to be made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 shades of Grey's Anatomy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Shot Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi all</p><p>A place for one shots to be requested. Longer stories will continue outside of this series. </p><p>(WIP - work in progress/TBS - to be started/C - completed, saved in the series - &amp; is characters included, x is pairing smut/fluff)</p><p> </p><p>Requests/progress so far:</p><p>Jo x Alex - C - Part 2 of this series</p><p>Mark x Jackson x Lexi - TBS</p><p>Riggs x Meredith - TBS</p><p>Meredith x Addison (no warnings) - TBS</p><p>Jackson x April (pregnancy/weddings) - TBS</p><p>Izzie &amp; Jo (meeting pregnant Jo, potential for Alex x Jo) - TBS</p><p>Izzie x Alex - TBS</p><p>Jo x Arizona (Season 11, cheating on Alex) - TBS</p><p>Jo x Deluca (Season 13) - TBS</p><p>Amelia x Link - TBS</p><p>Maggie &amp; Jackson - TBS</p><p>April x Jackson, Alex x April, final April x Alex x Jackson - TBS</p><p>Mark x Lexie - TBS</p><p>Koracick x April - TBS</p><p>April x DeLuca - TBS</p><p>Meredith x Hayes x Deluca - TBS </p><p>Jo x Mark - TBS</p><p>April x Jackson (Wedding night) - TBS</p><p>Jo x Jackson (One shot follow on from story, jealousy at the hospital) - TBS</p><p> </p><p>These can be smut, fluff or anything else. Specific requests can be made or a general couple pairing. Can write M/M, M/F or F/F (or, multi)</p><p>Co-creators are welcome, just drop me a message if you'd like to work on anything. </p><p> </p><p>Leave requests in the comments. I'm most likely to get to them in the evenings, UK time, or at the weekend.</p><p>P.s. great to have so much feedback, looking forward to writing some of these! If I didn't include your request, it may be worth checking my account to see if I have made a separate story of the pairing already. Jackson x Jo, April x Owen and Meredith x Hayes are each up so far. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>